child_of_heavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Samara
Samara E. Imedia is a character in Child of Heaven. She was also an orphan that was raised at Matlock Orphanage along with Eve and Mui. She was a close friend to Eve in the years they spend there and Samara was the one who chose the name Eve to give to her when Eve was nothing but a baby. Samara died on June 21 X788 during the seven years time skip. Appearance Samara appearance wise had short brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She always had a soft smile upon her face and by some she could be called pretty. When she was younger, Samara wore a one piece dress upon her body with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. When she got older, Samara got a busty chest and was dressed in a long dress along with a hat after being adopted by the Imedia noble family. About Samara Samara's past is largely unknown in the Child of Heaven story, but it is known that she lost both of her parents in a fire. The young woman had been living in the Matlock Orphanage ever since that day. When Eve was brought in the Orphanage, Samara was instantly taken by the child and quickly took care of the baby with the help of the Orphanage nurse even choosing the name Eve for the child. Samara and Eve become as close as sisters could be and the day that she had gotten adopted by the Imedia family, Samara left an enchanted ring in Eve's possession declaring that with that, Eve is her little sister before sharing a tearful goodbye. In the following years, Samara continued to contact Eve through letters about her new family. But then, the letters stopped coming from Eve making Samara heartbroken that Eve had stopped writing to her. She locked the memories in her heart and tried to move on with her life. During those years, Samara was groomed to become a noble by her family mostly her new Father, Evans Imedia. Two years before her meeting with Eve, Samara met Bertrand Kingstrail at one of her family's ball and the two became friends at first before becoming lovers. Samara reunited with Eve at the Grave of Sasha Matlock and the two had started to reconnect once more. Samara even visited Eve at Fairy Tail, thought she became the focus point of the Original Hellfire Arc when she was kidnapped. Samara also stayed at Fairy Tail during the Daphnee Dragonoid Arc along with Mui as well as the Cherry Blossom Festival where after the duo left together on a train to Bloom Village where Sarama's family was staying. The two once again promised to talk to each other through letters, but that promise stayed unfulfilled when Eve disappeared as well as the others when Tenrou Island was seemingly destroyed by Aconologia. However, unlike the people around her, Samara never lost hope that one day Eve will return from the impossible situation. During that time, Samara became sick with a genetic decsease that was seemingly passed down from her real parents which she was getting weaker and weaker from as no one could heal her from it. Mui who had been staying with her at her house had left when the news of Tenrou Island's destruction reached them and despite Samara trying to help him from it, she couldn't reach him. Knowing this, Samara left the task to Eve, believing fully that her little sister will be able to accomplish it. On the morning of June 21 X788, Samara was found dead in her room by one of the servants who came to bring her breakfast. Based on the doctor's reports, she had died in her sleep. TRIVIA * The "E" in Samara's name was never fully revealed in the story, but it stand for Elianna. * The name "Samara" was not the first name for the character. It was going to be Lana, but I decided to go with Samara because Lana sounded too normal compared to the other names in Earth Land. * It was implied by Samara herself that she might had done something that night of her birth parents death, but whatever happened that night was never revealed. * Samara was the first one who became aware of Eve's romantic feelings for Erza based on her chapter in Falling Stars. * Among all of Eve's friends, Samara is the only one that wasn't a wizard. * Samara was 29 years old when she died.